deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thinker vs Father
Omniscience vs Omnipotence! A fierce battle between two grossly overpowered supervillains! Who will win this epic fight between gods? Interlude Wiz: There exist supervillains with godlike abilities who scoff at "mere mortals". Boomstick: Like Thinker, the fastest mind! Wiz: And Father, the one who would swallow God. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these godlike combatants' weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... Boomstick: A Death Battle! Thinker Wiz: Hey, Boomstick, what do you call the fear of the modern era? Boomstick: Umm... "Modern... Phobia"? I don't know. *Wiz slaps his face with his robot arm* Wiz: No Boomstick, it's called Techno''phobia. And DeVoe took it way, way, WAY too far! As in: Destroy the world too far! '''Boomstick: Anyways, DeVoe would decide that humankind is miserable with tech and said "Screw it! I'm rulin' the whole world!" and formed a plan to erase everyone's memories, because that's TOTALLY NORMAL BEHAVIOR!' Wiz: DeVoe would enroll his wife, Marliez into his plot using an attack by ISIS as an alibi. DeVoe would then build his thinking cap and put it on during a lightning storm/accelerator explosion which crippled his legs and made him nigh-omniscient. Boomstick: Then, DeVoe built a robot samurai to lure Barry out of the Speed Force Prison with, turning twelve people on a bus into metas. Wiz: Specifically, these metas had these powers. *Killgore: Technopathy, the ability to interface with and control technology. *Hazard: Quantumkinesis, the ability to control luck. *Fallout: Imense radiation. *Weeper: Love inducing tears. *Brainstorm: Mind control/mind reading. *Izzy: Sound manipulation. *Black Bison: Effigy animation, the ability to manipulate animal-like objects. *Ralph: Stretching, shapeshifting, nigh-invanurability. *Folder: Teleportation. *Null: Gravity manipulation. *Shrinker: Size manipulation. Boomstick: One of DeVoe's early plans was to get Barry in prison. he succeeded on that one... for a few episodes, that is. DeVoe then massacred A.R.G.U.S. to get his sattelites. He then forced Gideon to initiate the enightenment protocol. He's beaten Team Flash around five times! Wiz: DeVoe's powers are effigy animation, nigh-omniscience, gravity manipulation, emotion manipulation, DNA manipulation, technopathy, nigh-invanurability, shapeshifting, teleportation, sound manipulation, luck manipulation, technological reincarnation, mind control, mind reading, size manipulation, and also combos which he can use his powers for. He can also use a device on his palm to steal other people's bodies and powers, as well as transfer his own mind and powers to the body of his victim. Boomstick: Well, he's gotta have SOME weaknesses. Nobody's perfect! Wiz: Indeed, DeVoe is very arrogant and cocky, which led to his own wife killing him. He also got rejected from Ralph's body with the help of a pregnant Cecile. Boomstick: From that, I don't ''think ''he can stand up to Father. Hehe, get it? DeVoe: Think about it. No, you'll just melt your own brain trying. Let me explain to you... a world... enlightened. In one day, all soldiers will lay down their arms. In six months, the world's nuclear arsenal will be disarmed. Poverty, disease, famine... eradicated! People will put down their... idiot phones and become curious again! And I will be there to teach them. I, not you, am the one destined to save this Godforsaken world! Barry: No you'd just rule it! We'd all be your mindless zombies! DeVoe: A small pittiance to pay for humankind to know... peace. Barry: But we wouldn't know each other! Parents wouldn't remember their children! Husbands wouldn't remember their wives! DeVoe: You have arrived on exactly the point, Mister Allen. Emotion is the root of all error, chemicals in the brain that impede progress, and the most formidable of these... impeders... is love. I learned that from experience, and soon you will too. Father Wiz: Two thousand years ago, a king in Xerxes wishing to be immortal created Homunculus, the dwarf in the flask. Homunculus would meet the slave responsible for it's creation. The slave later called Von Hohenheim. Homunculus would teach Hohenheim alchemy and Hohenheim would treat him as a friend. Boomstick: And then, Homunculus told the king of Xerxes how to become immortal, and kingy did the ritual, killing himself and the rest of Xerxes except for Hohenheim and Homunculus. Homunculus got lonely and decided he didn't wanna rule the world alone, so he created seven homunculi, each one embodying a different deadly sin. Wiz: Homunculus would use Wrath to form Amestres and Sloth to carve the transmutation circle. He then expanded his country, using Kimblee and Envy to absorb Ishval. This would cause Raisa Hawkeye and Roy Mustang to hate the government. Boomstick: Yeesh! Anyways, when Homunculus forced the Elric brothers, Mustang, the Elric brothers' teacher, and Hohenheim to steal God's power. At this point, Homunculus decided to call himself "Father", which his homunculi already were calling him. Wiz: This form of Father is incredibly powerful. He can manipulate matter, energy, space, time, reality, DNA, minds, souls, and elements. He had one-way no-motion transmutation and he was also highyl intelligent and experienced. He attempted to purge himself of the seven deadly sins. Boomstick: That's a lot of power! Too bad Ed punches the God out of him an episode later! Wiz: That's actually a core flaw of Father, he can't maintain the power of God for very long, and he is left vaunerable once he loses this power, though he should in theory still retain his alchemy even after this revert. Boomstick: Maybe it's just better to list out all of Father's powers. Powers: *Omnipotence. *DNA manipulation. *Matter manipulation. *Energy manipulation. *Telepathy. *Soul absorbtion/destruction. *Matter State changing. *Gravity manipulation. *Radiation manipulation. Wiz: Father has easily killed Greed, massacred the city of Xerxes, created the homunculi, which is supposed to be impossible, and blasted the main cast away with one lazer. Boomstick: Glad to see there ARE some weaknesses to this god abuser, but I doubt that he's smarter than DeVoe. Though smarts shouldn't matter here. HAHAHA! Father: You are wrong, I can create. Shall I make some humans for you? Father reincarnates half of Xerxes. ''Pre-Death Battle'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for A Death Battle! Death Battle Prelude... "Move, move! Assume Delta posistion! No casualties!" Colonel Roy Mustang's forces are defending against Fuhrer Bradley's forces the best they can. Ishvalens, Amestrian rebels, Fort Briggs, they are all fighting to stop Father's plan. Father is standing at the front of his army, slightly smirking. Father: Thank you for these sacrifices, Colonel. Know that I have no intent on ruling or destroying this world. I simply wish to test my new powers, using this country I conceptualized. Meanwhile... The weapons alchemist, somehow returned from the dead, is walking into a room in the capital building that Mustang's forces are currently defending. Weapons Alchemist: I see the fight outside is not so very good for our side. Suddenly: He sees a soldier listening to pop music which a time traveler gave him. Weapons Alchemist: Modern music, so lacking in the harmonic frequencies required to express true emotion. Weapons Alchemist's eyes turn square and purple and the pop music changes to choral music. Weapons Alchemist: This song was created using one hundred and forty punds of force, the gravitation equivlant of what I am currently enforcing, on all of your lungs and throats and... very well... The soldiers are choking. Weapons Alchemist: ...heads. Boom! Splat! The headless corpses of the soldiers fall to the now red ground. Weapons Alchemist shapeshifts into DeVoe! DeVoe walks to more soldiers. DeVoe: My wife cared little for violence. DeVoe shrinks a soldier. DeVoe: Me... DeVoe crushes the shrunken soldier under his foot. Squish! DeVoe: Not so much. The soldiers fire at DeVoe, who redirects their bullets back at them. DeVoe then waves his hands to produce a shockwave which kills more soldiers. DeVoe then mind controls another soldier into blowing up the grenade in his hand (Soldier: Stay out of my mind!) and walks out of the explosion and brushes off his trech coat before using gravity to force two more soldiers down. Three soldiers run up and try to taze DeVoe, who turns the tasers on the soldiers, killing them. DeVoe then mind controls the dead soldiers into an army which attack the real soldiers. A soldier fires a missle at DeVoe, who teleports the missile at the soldier (Boom!). DeVoe then simply drops a marble on the ground and the last living soldier slips on it and breaks his neck. Crack! DeVoe: Fort Briggs... not very powerful... Father blasts Mustang and his army aside and walks into the building, seeing the people DeVoe killed. Father: Who...? Father walks down a stairway and eventually finds his room. When he walks in, he sees DeVoe sitting in his throne. DeVoe: Greetings, Homunculus. You most likely have never heard of me. My name is Proffesor Clifford DeVoe. And I am... omniscient. Father: Heresy... I am the only one with the power of God. DeVoe: But for how long? Father creates a sun and throws it at DeVoe, who teleports it to SagitariusA* DeVoe: I hope to see better from you in the time that Heir to the Galaxy keeps me here... FIGHT! Father creates an army of humans from Xerxes and sends them at DeVoe, who mind controls them into attacking Father, who vaporizes them without lifting a single finger. *Screams* Father: Did you truly expect to defeat me like that, Thinker? DeVoe: Of course not, Father. Father fires a giant lazer at DeVoe, who shrinks it down to the Planck's scale. *Teeny tiny boom* DeVoe: A universe ending attack... impressive. DeVoe fires a shockwave at Father, who stands there and lets it hit him. It doesn't even leave a single tiny little scratch! Father: Have you forgotten that I have the power of God? I can do anything. DeVoe: Your time with that power is limited. Mine is indefinite. Father runs to DeVoe and punches him hard enough to destabilize the fabric of space-time, but DeVoe's palmerized cells sustain the brunt of the attack. DeVoe's grunt is very little of pain, and very much of annoyance. DeVoe fires another shockwave to blast Father back, Father regaining his footing. DeVoe teleports a quasar beam at Father, who erects a forcefield to block the attack. *Energy pulses* When the quasar beam stops, Father lowers his forcefield. Then, the power of God erupts from Father's mouth. *Screams of agony and lividness* DeVoe looks at Father with a faintly amused expression. Father glares at DeVoe. Father: I don't need the power of God to kill you, I have my own power! Father transmutes his giant lava bucket into a sword and slashes at DeVoe with it, DeVoe manipulating gravity to keep it at bay. Father then fires another, far, far weaker lazer at DeVoe. Boom! DeVoe fires another shockwave at Father, blasting him into the wall with the force of the Tsar-Bomba. CRASH!!! Everything turns black from Father's perspective. When Father wakes up, DeVoe is standing over him. DeVoe: Do you know what this little device on my palm is, Father? Father just continues to stare at DeVoe, a thin trickle of blood running down his mouth. DeVoe: It is a conciousness-potency-transference-intergrator. With it, I can wipe your mind away and inhabit your body, taking your alchemy and adding it to the long list of my powers. There is no greater honor than aiding me in saving humanity from itself. DeVoe uses gravity to lift Father up and puts his palm on his forehead, inhabiting his body. KO! Later... A man runs in and sees Father wearing DeVoe's attire standing over DeVoe's lifeless body. Father turns to see the man. "Any luck, Father?" Father: Yes... Father shapeshifts into DeVoe. DeVoe: It was a great success. I wonder what opponent Wiz and Boomstick will put me against next time. Explanation Boomstick (Similar to Darth Vader): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Now, before anyone starts raging, it's time to explain the results. DeVoe is smarter than Father by such an amount that Father's godhood no longer matters. DeVoe also has a device that can steal other people's bodies and powers. And let's not forget that Father's time as God is limited, while DeVoe's godhood is endless unless Ralph kicks him out of his body. Boomstick: But Father created the freaking SUN! Wiz: While that is true, DeVoe... literally did the exact same thing in S4E22. We have to face facts, Father could in no way fight someone who is infinitely smarter, far more versatile, and has longer godhood period. Boomstick: I guess Father just couldn't ''think ''about his defeat! Wiz: The winner is Proffesor Clifford DeVoe, AKA The Thinker. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Omnipotent Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn